Lucifer
Lucifer is the devilish pet cat of Lady Tremaine and the secondary antagonist from Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its sequels. He has black fur and is portrayed as a sneaky, devilish, and cheating mouse consumer. He was voiced by June Foray in the original film and by Frank Welker in the sequels. Background Development Lucifer was created for the sub-plot of the film for comedy. Lucifer was created to have cat and mice chase/comedy scenes which was done by Ward Kimball. Lucifer's design was inspired by a pet cat belonging to one of the cast members. Personality Unlike many Disney villain henchmen, Lucifer is clever, cunning and not at all foolish, contrary to his mistress and her daughters. Lucifer is also clumsy and can be tricked, but can get back on track extremely quickly. Lucifer can also detect someone's presence. In the third film, Cinderella was attempting to sneak by Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia. She did without a problem, but once it came to Lucifer, she was almost exposed until Lady Tremaine demanded him to follow her. Lucifer also detected Jaq and Gus's presence as they attempted to sneak by Lucifer without waking him. Lucifer is also treated like a prince to Lady Tremaine. She cares for him deeply and acts as a mother figure to him. Lucifer may be loved by Lady Tremaine more than anyone else. Design Lucifer is a fat cat with dark brown fur covering most of his body. The fur on his belly, his paws, and the tip of his tail is tan. The fur on his head is ruffled and black. Lucifer's eyes are green and his sclera are yellow, while his nose is pink. He has two whiskers on either side of his upper lip. Lucifer's sharp nails are usually always sticking out. Appearances Cinderella Lucifer is the Tremaines' pet cat. He has black fur and is depicted as a sneaky, wolfishly-wicked, manipulative and cheating mouse consumer. In a particularly manipulatively conniving scene in the beginning of the original film, Lucifer tries to rid the chateau's pet dog Bruno outside of the kitchen Lucifer is consuming his breakfast bowl of milk in, by scratching him painfully and sneakily while Cinderella 's back is turned. Bruno then growls loud and threateningly out of furious anger and pain, and Lucifer lets out a benign and exaggerated fake shriek of pain, as if Bruno scratched him. Cinderella hears Lucifer's whining fake screech and blames Bruno, bitterly scolding him to go outside and stop causing trouble. Back inside the kitchen, Lucifer wears a wide grin of wicked satisfaction, lazily licking his milk bowl and is also scolded by Cinderella on getting along better with Bruno. He becomes very focused on catching the mice when provoked, but his attempts to catch them always end in a comical failure. First, in the first movie, that also the main antagonist, Jaq bravely makes a distraction to lure Lucifer away from the other mice's path to getting their breakfast. While he was returning with the mice, Gus struggled with carrying his load and easily grabs Lucifer's attention. Fortunately, and unexpectedly, Cinderella enters the room and accidentally takes Gus away on her breakfast serving platters for Lady Tremaine and her daughters. Lucifer manages to grab him again, but Cinderella later forced him to let Gus go. Next, Jaq and Gus plan to grab a sash and a bead necklace from the laundry pile, since this is what the other mice needed in order to finish making Cinderella's dress for the ball. It was just their luck that Lucifer was also in the room, sleeping. Jaq and Gus try to quietly retrieve the sash without waking him up, but to no avail. Fortunately, Lucifer, now wide awake, couldn't get a good grip on the sash, and the mice manage to get away with it. Now Jaq and Gus plan to take the bead necklace. Unfortunately, Gus blows their cover by yelling excitedly about the beads. Lucifer immediately sits on them and waits for the mice to make their next move. Jaq formulates a plan and starts off for Lucifer. Lucifer readys his paws, and accidentally let Jaq sneak behind him. Jaq, now amidst the laundry pile at the other side of the room, creates a distraction in the hopes of luring Lucifer away from the beads, giving Gus time to grab them and escape. Lucifer figures this out and uses his tail to keep the beads close to him as he moves towards Jaq. Once he got close enough, Lucifer pounces on Jaq and chases him into the heap of laundry, mainly into a light-blue nightgown. When the coast was clear, Gus made his move to get the beads. Once he got them, he heads over back to mousehole he and Jaq came in from. Unfortunately, he slips on a bead and slams into the far side wall, briefly getting Lucifer's attention. Jaq immediately intervenes and gets him to chase him into the dress again. This time, Jaq makes an escape out of a sleeve of the dress with Lucifer close behind. Lucifer could only manage to poke his head out of the sleeve. Enraged by the trap he has been put in, Lucifer slithers across the floor aiming for Gus, now picking up the beads with Jaq. Gus barely manages to grab the last bead before Lucifer attempted to bite on him and escapes, leaving Lucifer temporarily trapped in the dress. At the film's climax, he attempts to catch Jaq and Gus while they try to free Cinderella from her locked room, and succeeds in trapping gus beneath a cup, but Cinderella's dog, Bruno (a friend of the mice and enemy to Lucifer) intervenes and scares Lucifer so much, he falls out of the tower's window. He isn't seen again for the rest of the film. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Lucifer later appears in the 2 sequels. In the 2nd movie, he only appears in the 3rd and final segment, An Uncommon Romance, where he falls in love with the snobby palace cat, Pom-Pom, to the point that he makes a deal with the mice never to chase them again if they help him reconcile with Pom Pom. The plan works, but Pom Pom goads Lucifer into helping her catch and eat the mice. His treachery backfires and Pom Pom dumps him. The mice, who are upset with Lucifer breaking his promise, whack him over the head with a broom, with Jaq telling Lucifer that "The deal is off!" Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third film, after Lady Tremaine reverses time with the Fairy Godmother's wand, Lucifer resumes his role as adversary to both Cinderella and the mice. In his most notable scene, Lady Tremaine turns him into a human coachman to take Cinderella and the mice as far away from the palace as he can, but during the chase, Lucifer falls into the water, where he turns back into a cat and is stranded in the woods. House of Mouse Lucifer has numerous cameos in the television series House of Mouse. In the episode "Jiminy Cricket" - Lucifer can be seen at a table with Drizella and Anastasia. In "Goofy's Menu Magic" - Lucifer is seen at a table imagining Jaq and Gus as cooked chickens. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", Lucifer attacked Mortimer after he attempted to flirt with Anastasia and Drizella. Lucifer also appeared dancing in the conga line with many other Disney Villains in Mickey's House of Villains. Video Games Lucifer often plays the role as a minor enemy in video games. He appears in Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse, Cinderella Dollhouse 2 and Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Lucifer is featured as a boss in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In the game, Lucifer is on a self-assigned mission to keep Ventus and the mice from collecting materials for Cinderella's ball gown, just as he did in the classic film. Lucifer is shown sleeping in Lady Tremaine's room next to the last pearl (which he may or not be guarding) for Ventus to gather for Cinderella's gown. As Ventus takes it and creeps back for the mousehole, Lucifer wakes up and prepares to strike Ventus from behind, but Jaq warns Ventus at the last minute and throws balls of string at Lucifer to distract him, but Lucifer rams himself into the cabinet where Jaq was standing, causing Jaq to fall onto the floor. As Lucifer prepares to kill Jaq, Ventus intervenes and strikes Lucifer's paw. Angered, Lucifer engages Ventus in a battle, which Ventus wins. Lucifer subsequently runs off and isn't seen again. Disney Princess Lucifer was an obstacle during Cinderella's stage. While Cinderella was in Lady Tremaine's home as a maid. To defeat Lucifer, Gus threw down plates while Cinderella caught most the other knocked Lucifer unconscious. Cinderella: Magical Dreams Lucifer is one of the game's enemies often dealing with the mice when playable. Disney Parks Lucifer appears in Disney parks on occasion. When Lucifer makes his appearances, he is usually being held by Lady Tremaine. A statue of Lucifer can be seen attached to the Cinderella's Wishing Well statue in Walt Disney World. In Tokyo Disneyland, Lucifer's likeness is seen in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall. Lucifer also accompanies Lady Tremaine in Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour. Disney Cruise Line's Twice Charmed Lucifer makes an appearance on Twice Charmed, a show on the Disney Cruise Line. During the song "Chasing a Dream" Lady Tremaine strolls through the town with her daughters while holding Lucifer. Trivia * Lucifer is similar to Si and Am: they are sneaky, naughty, crafty and get the protagonists into trouble. * Lucifer is not always considered a minion to Lady Tremaine. He is sometimes seen as a partner in villainy. * He is named after Satan, the Devil of Christianity. Walt Disney named the cat this due to his hatred of cats. * Lucifer appears to share some similar physical properties with the Cheshire Cat: they both are rather fat in appearence, they both have a rather large grin at most points, and both have rather sharp claws. * In the earlier scripts, Lucifer was actually going to be Cinderella's cat, instead of being Lady Tremain's cat. Gallery es:Lucifer Category:Cinderella characters Category:Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Animals that were turned into humans Category:Disney characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Cats Category:Disney Villains Category:Pets